Impossibilities
by guitar-goddess16
Summary: A sleepless night leads Korra and Asami together in ways neither of them expected. Korrasami. One shot


**In honor of my favorite ship and the new season, I decided to write this. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Korra rolled over once again and tried to keep her eyes closed. Her bed on the airship was exceptionally comfortable since Asami spared no costs, but she could not sleep. She longed for a switch to turn her mind on and off at times like these. She couldn't help but think about all the new airbenders she needed to recruit and her new responsibility. It seemed like she had a new burden every time she turned around.

Finally giving up on her attempt to sleep, Korra decided to walk around the airship to release some of her energy. She threw the blankets off and made her way out of bed. She slowly opened her door, careful not to make much noise, and slipped into the hallway. She walked past all their rooms and found herself in the vast center of the ship where they spent most of their time during the flight.

The ship was silent. Asami decided her and pilot needed rest from flying and landed the ship for the night. Korra realized, sadly, she couldn't exit the ship without waking everyone on board. It was pitch black and Korra didn't know other parts of the ship too well so she settled for the couch near the large map.

Korra jumped over the edge of the couch, planning to land softly on the cushions below. But instead of cushion, she was met by a body and a quiet yelp. "Ah-" The person stopped their squeal as Korra tried desperately to roll off of them.

"I'm so sorry," Korra whispered several times. But her legs were tangled up together and it was too dark to untangle themselves easily.

"Stop moving," Korra realized the person she landed on was Asami. Korra blushed and obeyed her command. "Move your leg to the right." Korra followed her directions and worked her way into a sitting position between Asami's legs.

Korra found it nearly impossible to control her blush and was relieved it was too dark to see her face clearly. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you laying here," Korra apologized as Asami sat up. "I hope I didn't wake you up... or hurt you."

Asami laughed under her breath, "I'm fine. I couldn't sleep so I came out here for the view." Korra had to admit there was an amazing look at the sky from the large windows. "What brings you to my couch, Korra?"

Korra could hear the smile in her voice and smiled. Her and Asami had become close friends lately. And Korra couldn't help but admire everything about her. She always looked perfect, her laugh rang like a melody, even her voice was smooth and easy. "I couldn't sleep either," Korra admitted. She drew her knees to her chest to give Asami more room. "What's on your mind?" Korra asked politely. She needed some sort of distraction and helping Asami was just another perk.

"Just some...complicated things," Asami hesitated, "My life has gone through some dramatic changes and I'm just now getting my company under control. Its been pretty draining." Korra nodded. Asami really made a name for herself by taking over the business and turning it around after such a rough patch. She could imagine how stressful it would be with the added weight of her dad and now adventures with her. "But I'm sure whatever is troubling you is much more interesting."

"The usual," Korra admitted with a sigh. "The whole 'responsibility to the world' thing really takes a lot out of a person. I'm thinking about early retirement," Korra joked with a smile. But there was much more on her mind than being the Avatar. Asami, as of lately, was finding her way into more and more of Korra's thoughts and concerns. Korra didn't really understand it much. Her only experience with friends was Bolin and that didn't really prepare her for Asami. At least, that's what Korra convinced herself.

Korra felt Asami move closer. "Do you need to talk about it?" Asami rested her hand on Korra's knee. Korra's blush returned once more as Asami continued to speak, "Because you know you can talk to me about anything. I can only imagine how confusing and demanding it must be to be the Avatar."

Korra could barely think of a response with Asami so close. And this wasn't the first time Korra faced difficulty with this. She took a deep breath and tried to focus her rampant thoughts. "I think I'm just worried about people not accepting us," Korra began quietly, "and I feel so responsible for the outcome of this. Tenzin is so hopeful and eager. I'm afraid of letting him down and failing the Air Nation. He finally has hope and sees a future for his people and he's relying on me to pull through with him."

Asami seemed to ponder this for a minute before she responded. Instead of speaking, she pulled Korra in for a hug. Korra's head fell on Asami's shoulder and she wrapped her arms around Korra. Korra was taken off guard. She wasn't really one for hugs, then again, she never had a friend do this for her before. Was this normal? Korra relaxed in Asami's arms and wrapped her own around her waist.

"Korra," Asami's voice dropped down even lower than before, "you can't make people come along with you. You can't force them to see things as you do. But your job is to guide them, but they will determine if they want to follow or not. Just by making this journey you are fulfilling your end. The rest is up to everyone else. They have a duty just as you do, some of them just don't see it yet."

Korra didn't have a response to this. She felt relieved now that Asami spoke all the words she needed to hear. She even felt immense comfort just from her embrace. Korra blushed at her own thoughts and became very aware of Asami's arms holding her tightly into her side. "Asami?"

"Yes?"

Korra felt fidgety. Why did she open her mouth? 'Dammit, Korra,' she thought. Now she had to follow through with something... "Do you ever think of impossible things, things you know are crazy and could never happen?"

Asami loosened her grip on Korra slightly. "I think everyone has aspirations they think they won't reach. But nothing's really impossible. We just hold ourselves back." Asami took a short pause but continued, "I thnk a lot of people let their fear rule their hopes and ambitions. Maybe that's why the feel like the things they want most are impossible. They are afraid of being let down if they can't reach it." Korra was truly surprised by Asami's wisdom. When they first met, she would never imagined Asami having answers to all the questions in life.

"What do you stop yourself from doing then?" Korra asked. The question seemed innocent enough, but Korra knew it was loaded. She felt Asami tense slightly but she tried to recover and relax. Korra was a brave and confident person, but for some reason, those feelings subsided as she waited for her answer.

Asami struggled for words and finally let her voice say what it pleased, "I want someone I can't have." Korra felt her stomach drop. Asami still wanted Mako. Korra don't know what she was expecting. She knew she was just enjoying their friendship and just really liked what they had together, right? But this didn't stop Korra from feeling slightly let down.

"I'm sure you could anyone you set your mind to," Korra whispered into her shoulder, "I don't think any sane person would turn down the perfect Asami Sato." Korra buried her face a little deeper into the crook of Asami's neck, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Trust me," Asami muttered, "They would probably call me crazy and send me back to Republic City." Korra snorted. Like Mako would reject Asami. They were already together twice. He would be a fool to reject her, much less send her back to the city. "I don't know if it's worth risking what I have with them."

"What ever happened to nothing being impossible? You should probably take some of your own advice." Korra moaned internally. Why was she condoning this despite the ache in her chest? "I'm sure things would turn out a lot different than you think." Korra could feel the sadness creep up on her. She didn't really understand what she felt lately and wasn't exactly sure was she felt so let down.

Asami let her arms drift to Korra's upper arms and turned to face her. Korra immediately missed the warmth Asami provided her with. "You really think so?" Asami asked nervously. Korra almost laughed. The most powerful business woman, who looked incredible on top of that, was nervous of some guy rejecting her.

"You don't trust me?" Korra asked.

As soon as the last word left her lips, Asami's replaced it. Korra's eyes bolted open with shock. Asami was running her hands from Korra's arms down to her waist and pulling her closer. Korra's eyes drooped closed as she relaxed into Asami's kiss. She could feel the slightest movement of Asami's lips against hers, the gentle brush of their noses as they deepened the kiss. Korra threaded her hand into Asami's hair and small kisses soon turned into passionate ones. Korra pulled her even closer until Asami was settled between her legs and their chests's touched lightly.

Asami moved back a couple inches, only enough to free her lips for the moment, "Are you sure?" Korra could feel Asami's cool breath against her lips and was intoxicated. She was Asami's impossibility. She is what Asami wanted, not Mako. Korra felt her confidence return to her and could barely contain her joy.

Korra smiled, still entranced by their kiss, "I told you no one would say no to you." And just like that, Asami's lips returned to hers and Korra was pushed on her back into the couch. Asami straddled her hips and took her face between her hands. Korra surrendered to Asami and follow the flow of their kiss.

She wasn't entirely sure how she ended up here, but she didn't want to question it anymore. She just hoped this wasn't a part of some crazy dream she was having. Asami was sinking lower onto Korra and she pulled her in even more. And as their kiss deepened and Korra was drowned in Asami's hair, she was positive this was real. And that maybe Asami was right.

Nothing was impossible.


End file.
